The Inoccence
by zakuNpride
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a boy with not to many friends. What happens when a german boy by the name of Ludwig moves into town? And how are there lifes changed? Find out in this story about growing up and learing right from wrong. Pairing: GerIta, Spamano,ect.


((Authors Note: Hey there its me Pride. So anyways today my dog ran into the glass door. It made me laugh so hard. Wait i'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about my dog, lets just get to the story, non?))

My name is Feliciano Vargas. Little brother to Lovino Vargas, cousin to Francis, grand child to my legal gaurdian Grandpa Roma, and friend to...well I guess no one. I live in a quiet neighborhood and go to High School. I'm fourteen years old and I'm in ninth grade. I also love pasta~. Thats about all there is to know about me.

My little story starts on any normal day after school. It's september and kinda chilly but i don't mind. I'm riding on my bike and going to the store to pick up a few groceries for dinner tonight. The song i hum quietly was taught to me by my Grandpa Rome. He says that my mama used to sing it all the time. But sadly i never got to meet her. She died right after i was born. Sometimes i think that my Grandpa and Brother blame me for what happen. But they are both so kind to me so i doubt they do. And no matter what Fretello say's he's almost always nice to me. I park my bike near the entrance of the old grocery store and walk in. Its one of those stores that kind of smells funny, almost like canned olives. There isn't much selection but thats fine with me. Less to think about. Grabbing a basket i skip in. Today i'm making pasta, which is my favoritest food in the world. Not to mention i'm also super fast and sufficent when i make it. Picking the best noodles they have i also get some fresh vegetables and fruits to cut up and put in the sauce. I know that sounds weird to put fruit in the sauce but i mean tomato's because they are actually a fruit. Isn't that suprising! When i'm done i set them on the counter and the cashier scans them for me. When she's done i take the bags and put them in the basket on my bike.

"Hey there, Feli." i freeze. I know that voice it's none other Arthur Kirkland. He's sort of a bully, or atleast to me. He likes to pick on me and when Alfred, or his little brother, Peter are around even chase me. Today isn't one of my lucky days because when i turn around there is none other then the duo of Arthur and Alfred. Alfred grins like a wolf, kind of blood thirsty looking. While Arthur has a straight face on. Even though his face is straight when i look at his eyes i can tell why he confronted me. And let me tell you it wasn't to chat. Seeing as i don't respond Arthur continues to talk, "So Felic told us some intresting stuff~" Of that. I honest to god didn't mean what i had said the way they where obviously taking it. Gulping i backed up a bit.

"Ya and we didn't like it." Alfred adds.

"Shutup damn wanker its my turn to talk!" Arthur retorted hotly, turning to Alfred and spouting all kinds of cuss words. Why they where bussy, i grabbed my bags, and darted down the road leaving my bike behind. It didn't take long for them to notice my absence because they're chasing me now. And Arthur looks royally pissed off. This only makes me run faster turning into a dark shady ally. The next thing i know i've slipped tumbling into the ground the groceries flying into the air and landing all over the place. Thats the last thing on my mind those as i stand to see the duo staring down at me with malicouse and murderous looks on there face.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me! Please i didn't mean what i said! I was just kiding! And plus you don't want to beat me up it would't even be fun! So please please please please don't!" The two blondes looked at each other for a moment almost as if they where silently speaking to each other. Once done they turned back at me shaking there heads. I took a few steps back, steping into a fence. Damnit i have bad luck, no? The closer they came the more panicked i became as i pressed myself into the fence, desperatly.

Then almost as if it where a comic book, a boy i had never seen before with slicked back blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked into the ally. My bottom lip trembles a bit not only in fear that he would not help, but also that he reminds me of a dear friend i would never see again. He seemed so scary and tall as he walked forward, catching Arthur off gaurd and making him jump in suprise. "What the hell do you want bloody git!" he screeched pointing at the tall German.

The boy sighed only a bit his lips quirking upwards, to reveil the tiniest of smiles, although a smile it was threatening in a way. "Vell what do we have here?" he asked, taking in the scenes. He casually walked forward, surveying the scene. "A few bullies?" he asked standing infront of me. He had really broad shoulders! Arthur spluttered a few incoherent words before running of Alfred stumbling of after him.

After the two where gone, the tall blonde turned to face me. This time a bit diffrent from before. He wore an expression of seriousness. "You did not even try to defend yourself." he stated in shock.

"S-si. You know they are really big and scary and um i was hoping they would have mercy and leave me alone." I rambled weakly, suddenly finding my feat something very intresting to stare at.

When i looked up he was bent down picking the groceries of the ground. Standing he handed the bag to me. "T-thanks." i said. He nodded a bit.

"Vell, i must be go-"

"Will you walk me home!" i blurted out turning red. "Its just that i'm-a scared there going to come back and beat me up, mr. mr?"

"Ludwig."

Nodding i corrected myself. "Ludwig." Smiling brightly i stuck out my hand. "I'm Feliciano."

"Hello Feliciano." he said shaking my hands. I immediatly started to trust this boy. "And if you are scared i'll walk with you." he added. I silently thanked him continueing to talk.

"Anways Ludwig are you knew here i've never seen you."

"Ja." He conceeded nodding a bit. We then began to walk down the small cracked sidewalk. During the walk i mostly talked and he mainly listened. It was almost like a silent agreement. I asked him a few questions as well and learned alot of cool stuff. He's new and he's going to start school tomorrow. He also had three big dogs, had a grandpa and an older brother, who had a bird! We had a lot in common and I never knew that you could have a bird as a pet! When i reached the walk way to my house my smile dropped. For the first time in a long time i felt like i had a friend and now i wished we didn't have to say goodbye.

"Ciao Ludwig. See you at school." i said alittle upset. He nodded.

"Goodbye Feliciano." He waited till i was at the poarch to leave. Once he was gone i opened the door and went inside.

((Authors Note: im not sure if i like this or not. The objective was to get this to sound like Feliciano and im not sure if i did to well. I also tried to dumb down my vocab a bit to make it sound more childish and inoccent. I dont think it really sounds to much like feli, but its ok i guess :/ ))


End file.
